deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma vs Hulk
Was sold by Shrek-it Ralph to TISSG7Redgrave Description: Street Figther vs Marvel. Two raged-infused anti heroes duke it out. Will Hulk's sins catch up to him or will Akuma be pulverized by the Hulk? Interlude: Wiz: People get strength from many different things and one of them is anger. B'oomstick: And these two really like to use it.' Wiz: Like Akuma, Master of The First Boomstick: And Hulk, The Green Scar Wiz: For this fight we will use Akuma when he fought Asura and Hulk in his most consistent showings so it would be fair. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Akuma: Wiz: Akuma master of the fist he is also known as Gouki in Japan. Boomstick: He looks like a guy who could kill you in a glare I mean look at him this guy looks like a beast. Wiz: Akuma has been trained by Goutetsu with his brother Gouken in the art of the ansatsuken which is also know as the assasin's fist. This composes of karate, judo and kempo which can kill people. Boomstick: Goutetsu was the one who made the one that gave Gouken and Akuma the knowledge of the art that later passed on to others. Wiz: However Gouken had an issue with the way the art is being used and left to find a more peaceful version of the art while Akuma continued to train with his master vowing to use it the way it was meant to be used to kill. Boomstick: Goutetsu taught Akuma about the satsui no hado also known as the muderous intent which is the evil energy that can give the user the ultimate technique for the art. The move is called the Raging Demon. Damn the move is awesome as fuck. Wiz: Maybe consider the fact first that it puts the user in considerable danger and second Akuma has to give in to the darkness within but he managed to use that very technique to kill Goutetsu as the latter didn't fully give in to the murderous intent while Gouken watched as he wanted to see how his master was doing. Boomstick: Akuma literally left to travel to hone his skills and challenged Gouken to a fight where he lost. After Gouken spared Akuma he came back for a rematch and Raging Demon the fuck out of Gouken. Damn talk about brotherly love. Wiz: Actually Gouken survived by emptying his sould but was left in a coma anyway Akuma managed to do absurd feats such as destroying his home island in base after testing Ryu with a punch, razed through a forest with his aura, kicked a submarine in half without even trying while he was underwater walking at the bottom. Boomstick: WAIT HE WALKED UNDERWATER. HOW THE FUCK CAN HE BREATHE THEN KICK THE THING WITH NO TROUBLE? I WANNA LEARN THAT NOW. *goes to try awaken the satsui no hado* Wiz: *sigh* Boomstick...goddamit we're still have to talk here BAH anyway Akuma has the hadoken can boost up to metssatu Hadoken, uses the hurricane kick and this managed to kick ryu so hard he flew through a warp hole away from Akuma in his fight with Asura though that was more to his special ove the demon arrmegeddon which devestates the opponent and sends his opponents away from the battlefield *Wiz gets punched at by boomstick* Boomstick: Back now I feel a little bit better so anyway Akuma can so the shoryuken and do a multiple one with the messatsu shoryuken with a purple aura, teleport so that opponents can't hit him at the state and do a lot more. *Wiz gets up* Wiz: YOU ARE SO DEAD BOOMSTICK Boomstick: SHIT gotta run commercial break *1 hour later* Boomstick: Ok ok will pay for your insurance dammit jeez and don't tell my new wife i took the roids so Akuma has several super arts and we mentioned a few like the demon armegeddon, the messatsu Gohado, goshoryu, and Gorasen but now to name more like the Misogi which teleports above his opponents and drops on them with a punch to the face, Kongou kuretzu-rets ahh I can't say it still Wiz: Kongou Kokuretsuzan the move he used to pulvarized his island and last but not least his infamous move the Raging Demon which can destroy the soul to pieces and becomes more painful with the sins of his opponents and he teleports to his opponents though attacks will be fazed through until he hit and he has if he needs to crank it up he can do Wrath of the Raging Demon. Boomstick: WAIT HE HAS TWO RAGING DEMONS. DAMNNNNNNN SON. Wiz: This is basically a more powerful version of the raging demon but that's not all. Boomstick: Yeah Akuma can transform into two form his shin form and oni form. Wiz: Akuma in shin form is when he is close to being one with the murderous intent within and increases all his stats which he can in the UDON comics bust a continent sized meteor for training. Boomstick: WOW and that is not even his final form which is his oni form that makes him one with the murderous intent and turning him into a full demon. His hadokens are electrical now, he can fly and contend with Asura , ASURA in his mantra form that bastard managed to beat the core of a being that is much more powerful than Deus who is much stronger than the guy who grew above planet sized who Asura beat in his sixed arm form only. Wiz: Their battle lasted 500 years and still raged on and while all that impressive Akuma still has flaws like he can be arrogant and wants to find a person who can fight him on equal terms and he can be angered easily. Boomstick: Still I wouldn't want to mess with the master of the fist. Akuma: I am Akuma and I will teach you the meaning of pain. Hulk: Wiz: Robert Bruce Banner was just an ordinary person who was just a son of atomic physicist Brian Banner and his wife Rebecca. Rebecca was really loving of her child but the dad was well.... Boomstick: An alcoholic bitch he assumed radiation turn his son into a mutant son and is pretty jealous that his wife was paying more attention to Bruce than him I can understand about the attention part after my ex got my first kid but even I have standards he absused his son so much and later murdered him wife until he went to the mental hospital Wiz: Uh huh you sure you didn't drank and abuse them a bit. Boomstick: Ok i did drink but I abused the wall and toilet instead so things got awkward had to take surgery man ok never though I would mention that.... Wiz: Anyway Bruce later was raised by his aunt comfortably and later met Tony Stark in Oxford University that started a friendly scientific rival between the two to be superheroes. Boomstick: After that Bruce was a genius nuclear physics but lacked the funds for his project so he moved to the US defense deparment nuclear research facility at new mexico where he met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross. Really? Thunderbolt like what the fuck... Wiz: And his daugther Betty Ross and they both fell in love with each other. Bruce then made the Gamma Bomb or the G-bomb a nuclear containing a huge ammount of Gamma radiation. Boomstick: So they wanted to test the weapon but there was civilian nearby and Bruce told a dude named Igor to help but because the douchebag was a soviet agent he did nothing so once Bruce helped the bomb's gamma radiation reached the surface and due to unknown genetic factors in his body god knows what Bruce instead survived to become a green badass named the Hulk Wiz: Hulk has superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability as a basic also having the ability to regenerate on a molecular level also has multiple personalities to save him from psyhic and soul manipulation not immunity just resistance. Boomstick: Hulk can create massive shock waves by thunder claping, immune to nuclear radiation, is also resistence to matter manipulation and magic even absorbed dark magic to grow stronger, can touch energy like forcefields like WHAT THE FUCK. But what I like best is that the angrier Hulk gets the stronger he becomes. Wiz: Hulk is as fast as spider-man and can jump to outpace jet fighters, defeated Onslaught who could easily create stars and tank attacks 100 times more powerful than Hercules the regular one not the chaos war one while regeneration can save him from complete molecular disintergration. Boomstick: Wiz what can stop the Hulk though? Wiz: Well first of he can be knocked out but in death battle that won't be allowed however Hulk if he isn't angry enough will go back to being Bruce Banner meaning he will be only a regular human. Boomstick: But make this guy angry you wish you didn't later. Hulk: HULK SMASH Pre Death Battle: Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE Death Battle: Goutetsu Island *Akuma went around the island and found a man in the island with his friend Iron Man* *As Banner was talking with Iron Man after a mission Akuma suddenly attacked Iron Man and killed him with a power strike* Banner: Tony TONY He's....Dead! *Banner looks at Akuma* Banner: You killed him NOW YOU'VE DONE IT *Banner transformed into the Hulk* Hulk: NO ONE HURTS HULK'S FRIENDS *Akuma takes a fighting stance* Akuma: "Hmph I am Akuma I will teach you the meaning of pain FIGHT! *Starts with a Hadoken and Hulk tanks it and charges towards Akuma* Akuma: You lack sense creature *Akuma teleports behind Hulk and does the hurricane kick with a shoryuken sends Hulk flying backwards* Hulk: HULK SMASH *the ground shakes as the world is experiencing a mighty earthquake Akuma loses balance and Hulk managed to do a combo of a double punch then grabbed Akuma throwing him like a ragdoll then throws Akuma down and stomps on him* *Akuma shoryukens out and throws a airborne hadoken and then goes for shakunetsu hadoken hiting Hulk square on but Hulk comes out a bit burned but heals up* Akuma: You are strong how about THIS! *Akuma then transfroms into Shin Akuma* Now let's get this started *Akuma throws several airborne hadokens, then hurricane kicks with a shoryuken while ending it with a Messatsu Gou Hado but Hulk gets up while healing his wounds* Hulk: PUNY MAN WILL GET IT *Hulk then uses Ganma Tsunami launching Hulk in the air then Ganma Charge at Akuma knocking him a considerable distance* *Akuma gets up and then does a Messatsu Gou Shoryu then goes for the Messatsu Gou Rasen rising Hulk even futher back then Hulk as he goes back up his feet does the Ganma Wave then grabs Akuma swinging him with Ganma tornado ending it with Ganma Quake causing the world to break apart* *Akuma then teleports above to do a Misogi but Hulk remains more unfazed Akuma dodges then does a Kongou Kuretsuzan but it only blew Hulk away* Akuma: I MUST GIVE IN *Akuma transforms into Oni* Akuma: I will grind beneath my heel all that exists Hulk: HULK MAD *The world starts to crumble and Hulk manages to use the pieces to jump to the moon while Akuma flies there* *Throws an electric Hadoken at Hulk and he starts to feel the damage more then before and starts to stager a bit* Hulk: NO ONE CAN BE STRONGER THAN HULK. NO ONE Akuma: You will die. *Akuma then does the Meido Gohado and connects with Hulk sending through a crater but he gets back up though a little bit tired* *Akuma then closes the distance and jabs Hulk but Hulk hits Akuma in the stomach and smashes him down who wakes-up shroyu his way out and does Techi Shogaiken* *As Akuma launches Hulk into the air he chases him upwards* Akuma: STARE INTO THE FACE OF DEATH *As Akuma connects and the Sky symbol appears* Akuma: You were a great opponent *As he walks away* Hulk: HULK WILL KILLL YOU *As Hulk gets up he goes in a huge rage* Akuma: I only have one choice *Akuma then does the raging demon and goes intagible as Hulk tries to hit but misses and as he was about to get hit the world went white as if the world ended but was repaired* Hulk: GAHHHHH Akuma: This is MESSATSU. Now you are done... I wonder what was that light*As he is about to leave Hulk grabs him from behind and ragdolls him* Akuma: But how..how did he? *But as Akuma was thinking Hulk was beating him in a series of attacks that Akuma can't move and lost his transformation* *Hulk then ripped Akuma to pieces* Hulk: HULK IS STRONGEST KO Results: Boomstick: Wow nelly that shit went brutal...I like it Wiz: While Akuma had the speed and offesive prowess early on it was clear that Akuma is outclasses in both of his forms Boomstick: The only form that can take Hulk on was the Oni form but even then it isn't easy Wiz: Hulk can regenerate from molecular disintegration so nothing of Akuma's attacks could bring him down Boomstick: Only two ways he could have done it the Raging Demon and the Demon Armeggedon. I know what you are wondering how does the demon armeggedon can beat Hulk or didn't the raging demon failed? Wiz: Well the demon armeggedon would have removed Hulk from the fight but Akuma isn't likely to use it as he would prefer to use the Raging Demon and he could win if he did two raging demons in succession like the normal one and the wrath of the raging demon because Hulk probably can't take 2 of those in quick succession but because Akuma is so used to assuming one is enough he never did a second one before so while he could do that it is unlikely he would think of it. Boomstick: Akuma was Hulkked Smashed Wiz: The Winner is The Hulk Alternative Ending *If Akuma uses two raging demons consecutavely* Akuma: I only have one choice *Akuma then does the raging demon and goes intagible as Hulk tries to hit but misses and as he was about to get hit the world went white as if the world ended but was repaired* Hulk: GAHHHHH *As Hulk gets up* Akuma: DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS *Akuma unleashes wrath of the raging demon and Hulk's body is rottened but his soul destroyed* MESSATSU *If Akuma uses the demon armegeddon* *Akuma does a Demon Armeggedon and hits Hulk* Hulk: AHHHHHH *A wormhole causes Hulk to disappear* Akuma: You were no match for me Note: This is other scenarios that don't change the result Poll: Who Are You Rooting For? Akuma Hulk Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016